1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunication connectors, and particularly to a connector that can be upgraded to perform at higher frequencies and data rates without replacement of the entire connector.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
There is a growing need for telecommunication connectors capable of higher data transmission rates than those needed in the past, to accommodate advanced wired communication networks and systems. Various approaches to accomplish higher connector performance levels include designs that differ significantly from lower performance connectors made by the same manufacturer. Thus, additional outlays for new parts tooling and maintenance, fixtures, and other equipment, are required to produce such connectors. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,093 issued Oct. 7, 1997.
Communication connectors incorporating printed circuit or wire boards to achieve high performance are also known. For example, various configurations of wire traces may be printed on the boards to improve connector transmission characteristics, for example, by compensating for crosstalk introduced by other, mating connectors. In communication jacks having spring jackwires, ends of the jackwires are typically soldered or otherwise electrically connected to terminals on the circuit boards. See copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/904,391 filed Aug. 1, 1997 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,896 issued Jul. 20, 1999), and assigned to the assignee of the present invention and application. All relevant portions of the '391 application are incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,767 (Jul. 15, 1997) shows a connector jack assembly having network signal conditioning components such as choke coils, filter circuits and transformers, connected in series with contact terminals which engage a mating connector plug. The components are arranged on a printed circuit board with contact pads on both sides of the board. If the board is removed, the jack assembly is rendered inoperative, however.
There are significant manufacturing cost and pricing differences among connectors having different performance levels. Higher prices for high performance connectors (e.g., connectors specified by EIA/TIA 568A, category 5) reflect the mentioned need for more piece parts per unit, and greater complexity of these parts and their assembly. Nevertheless, there remains a need for relatively lower performance connectors, typically for use in voice communication systems where connectors usually have a performance level specified by EIA/TIA 568A, category 3.
Because of the current need for communication connectors having different performance ratings, a connector construction that can be modified relatively inexpensively, and which uses common parts and assembly operations, would be very desirable. As mentioned, manufacturers currently tend to use different parts and tooling for each series of connectors at a given performance level.